An Ouran love story
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: A teenage girl transfers from Lobelia Girls Academy to Ouran Elite High School after a heartbreak and suicide attempt. She will soon find out that her life actually can get better, thanks to one of the girls she meets in school. And the host club will be sure to help too. Story based on a couple of my Ouran OC'S Warning for Yuri, slight Yaoi, and possible suicide attempt.


Plot: A teenage girl transfers from Lobelia Girls Academy to Ouran Elite High School after a heartbreak and suicide attempt. She will soon find out that her life actually can get better, thanks to one of the girls she meets in school. And the host club will be sure to help too. Story based on a couple of my Ouran OC'S

Warning: Yuri, slight Yaoi, and possible suicide attempt.

Pairings:

Elisabeth X Cho

Tamaki X Haruhi

Kauro X Hikaru

Renge X Andrew

Kyouya X Mariko

Mitsuo X Kimiko

Mori X Naomi

Honey X Keiko

Boredom. Absolute boredom. Those were my only thoughts as my father stopped the car outside my new school. Somebody kill me.

"Do your best today." Dad said cheerfully, but I only granted him a short hum in acknowledgement before reluctantly leaving the car.

"Bye dad." I muttered and closed the door.

One deep breath and then I started to walk towards the entrance of my new school, namely Ouran Elite Highschool. What could possible go wrong, my dad had asked. Hm, let's see… everything. I should introduce myself. My name is Elisabeth Rivers. I know, not a very Japanese name. Seriously not a very Japanese name. Man I was gonna be the new laughing stock. So you're probably wondering about my name. Well, truth is, I'm originally from England. I lived there with my mum for most part of my life, as my parents were forced to separate by my evil grandpa, but I'll get back to that. Further more. My parents were secretly happy together with each other for awhile, my mum giving birth to my older brother, Leo. It wasn't until my mum had given birth to twins, me and my twin brother Mitsuo. Then it was suddenly clear that my parents were more than just friends, as Mitsuo looked pretty much just like dad. Don't ask me how the hell I didn't get any of my father's features, cause I seriously don't know. So that's when my grandpa stepped in and forced mum to take me and Leo to London, and dad would take care of Mitsuo because Mitsuo wasn't a disgrace to the family or whatever. About three years ago, though, my grandpa passed away, and my parents reunited and now we're a happy family. What so ever. All of this happened just in time for me to start Highscool. Yay. Luckily, my mum had taught me Japanese since I was ten so I knew it fairly well. Anyway, when you're living in a home with now a father who hasn't seen you since you were a baby, a brother who's got no life it seems, and a twin brother who's been disconnected from you through your entire life you can assume that you will be smothered. And smothered I was. I live in a house with the three single most overprotective people in the world. So, that's how I ended up at Lobelia Girls' Academy, an all girls school. Good idea? No. I mean, it's not like they were all a bunch of mean bitches. But it's not that easy to fit in among a group of Japanese girls, with only a so big knowledge of the language. I mean overall, Japanese culture is different from English culture. Anywho, let's shortcut this a little. Let's see. Feeling difference. People being bloody perfect. Trying to fit in. Stressed out. The Zuka Club thingy. Trying to make them like me. Anxiety. Depression. Trying even harder. Gaining a roll in Zuka's, apparently, important play. And then comes she. Haruhi Fujiojka. Aparantly she's a stunning girl with a perfect posture and a wonderful personality. I'm quoting. Personally I don't see it. So I guess you know the rest of the story. Haruhi getting the main part, because I strained my ankle a little. Oh yeah, may be a good idea to tell you _why _I strained my ankle. See the truth is, I'm gay, as in I like girls. And I may or may not have fallen for Benio Amakusa. Oh yeah, the president of Zuka Club. Is all this starting to make sense now? So, what with Benio being all over the Haruhi bitch, added with the pressure of being perfect, and the overall depression, I attempted to jump off a roof. Failed attempt obviously, but that's how I hurt my foot, and my parents send me to therapy. And of course, blaming everything on the school as the reasonable parents they are, instantly transferred me here. And that's where we are now.

"Hey."

I jumped slightly as a hand placed itself on the wall I was leaning against. Caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed someone walking up to me. I looked up to see a brown-haired guy with grey eyes, that definitely wasn't Japanese. I was also surprised to find that he wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead, he was wearing a simply blue top and a rather flashy black/blue/purple/hard to tell leather jacket, not even having bothered to button a single button.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asked, flashing me a grin.

"Yeah." I admitted. "I'm Elisabeth."

"Like the queen." The guy commented with an amused smile. "I'm Andrew."

"That's not very Japanese at all."

Andrew let out a loud laugh.

"No. I know. I'm from America." He admitted. "Guess the land of dreams couldn't really offer me my dreams."

As he said this, he also added a small wink.

"The states just aren't ready for me." He said in an overdramatic voice.

"Say why aren't you wearing your uniform?" I couldn't help but ask.

Andrew laughed again.

"You noticed?" he asked, sorta stupid question, who wouldn't notice. "It's not that I can't afford it, my dad would buy me anything to assure me his love, but I just find these uniform so old fashioned, so I decided to go with this instead."

"Lizzy!"

I looked whipped my head around, just before I was crushed into the biggest bear hug possibly.

"Kimiko." I commented as I tried, and failed to get out of the hug from one of my best friends.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention her. Kimiko is Mitsuo's girlfriend, and one of the only friends I've got, but (for whatever reason) she sort of transfer back and forth between Ouran and Lobelia. She says it will give her more freedom or whatever. Now, Kimiko usually wasn't one for hugs. She was more of a, sucking Mitsuo's face off, kind of girl, but when it came to me, she made an exception. I'm not kidding by the way. My brother may come across as the most innocent guy in the world when you first meat him, but he's not. Mitsuo and Kimiko are practically the "slut" couple on Ouran. Not like they cheat on each other, they're just all over each other, and I'm pretty sure they've done it in at least five different classrooms.

"I see you meat Andrew." Mitsuo said slyly as he joined us.

"You know him?" I asked surprised. How could I not know that?

"We're friends." Mitsuo explained. "Just never bothered to bring him home because that would be gay."

I rolled my eyes at the comment. Mitsuo instantly noticed and I could see a flash of realization as he hastily added:

"Not that there's anything bad with being gay or anything."

I only rolled my eyes again. It'd been three years but still the two of us couldn't feel quite comfortable around each other. We often just ended up in awkward silence. Like now.

"Well." Andrew said. "Class begins soon. I'll be on the roof smoking."

"Wait, what?" I asked as the brunette started to walk off.

"Don't bother about it." Mitsuo said with a shrug. "Andrew hates history, so he usually skips it, claiming he won't need it anyway. Come on, let's go."

Mitsuo lead me through the hoard of people until we finally entered the classroom. The classroom was fairly empty. Two redhead twins, a cute blonde girl… and Haruhi Fujiojka. Fuck. My. Life. How the hell did I end up in class with _her_?

"Are you sure this is our classroom?" I asked, sending a hopeful glance at Mitsuo, then Kimiko, then even Andrew.

All three nodded and Mitsuo send me a questioning look. With an annoyed sigh, I got up on my tiptoes and whispered an explanation to him.

"Shit." He mumbled. "I didn't know."

"Well, duh." I hissed.

"What do we do?" he asked cautiously.

"What's the problem?" Kimiko asked.

"It's _her_." I muttered, discretely sending a glance at Haruhi.

"No way." Kimiko hissed. "I'll punch her face out."

"Hey guys." Andrew hissed. "We've been standing here for a really long while, and it's beginning to look weird."

I instantly straightened my back.

"Let's take our seats, shall we?"

The others nodded and I let Mitsuo lead me to where they apparently usually sat. As I walked, I could feel the other's gaze on me. Could it be that Mitsuo was considered bad company at the school? I ended up sitting next to the blond girl that was already there with Mitsuo next to me, Kimiko in front of him (tough at the moment she was sitting at his bench) and Andrew in front of me next to one of the twins. Haruhi was on the other side of the blonde. After I'd sat down, the blonde turned with a bright smile towards me.

"Hi." She greeted. "I'm Cho. You must be the new girl."

"Elisabeth."

"Welcome to Ouran, by the way." Cho added. "Say, where did you attend before Ouran?"

I exchanged a quick glance with Mitsuo but he could only offer me a comforting smile.

"Lobelia Girls Academy." I informed. Better say it out loud and get on with it.

I could see how the twins and Haruhi seemed to freeze at the bare word of Lobelia. Not that I could blame them.

"You attended Lobelia?" Haruhi asked.

"I did." I said calmly.

"Why'd you quit." One of the twins asked.

"Let's just say my parents didn't find the Lobelia girls… good company."

"I give them for that one." Kimiko chuckled, fist pumping with Mitsuo. "You're parents should totally sue them."

"They're working on it."

"Leo's gone all crazy about it." Mitsuo said with a laugh.

"Says you." I mocked.

"So, Cho." Andrew suddenly said. "The talent show is in a couple of weeks or so. Have you found anyone to design for yet?"

"Not yet." Cho said with an annoyed sigh. "No one really catches my interest."

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Ouran is battling with Lobelia in a talent show in a couple of weeks." Andrew explained. "And those of us in the fashion club, have been asked to design the clothes for one of the participants."

"Only I can't find anyone who I even think have a shot of winning." Cho complained. "They're all just vain boring bitches, nothing to have."

"Haruhi is participating." One of the twins said. "She's doing her secret number."

Oh yeah, just to make things clear, by now, Haruhi is known to be a girl. Is that clear? Good, continuing.

"Yeah, but you already snatched her." Cho said with a light glare at the twin. "Oh yeah, Elisabeth, these are the twins Hikaru and Kauro Hitachiin."

"Hi."

The twins send me a quick grin before both turning to Andrew.

"Is that supposed to mean that _you _are designing for someone?"

"Qui, mon ami." Andrew said, his French rolling surprisingly well off his tongue.

"I have no idea what he just said." One of them (Hikaru or Kauro I didn't know) said bored.

"Yeah, you're no fun." The other twin (Kauro or Hikaru, God only knows) added.

And then they turned to Haruhi instead. By now, the classroom was filling up with students, all sending me curious glances. Andrew suddenly got a look on his face that clearly stated that he had a brilliant idea. He didn't have time to say it out loud though, because just then, or teacher entered and the class began. I could only hope he didn't have anything crazy planned.


End file.
